


Where would I go?

by Cainz



Category: Polar (2019)
Genre: Aftercare, Daddy Duncan, Duncan wants to save Camille, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, References to Drugs, Vivian needs a hug, just to satisfy my OTP from Polar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cainz/pseuds/Cainz
Summary: There's always another way out.Aka I watched Polar and didn't like how the "Duncan just straight up kills 30 men"-scene progressed. Also, I'm a sucker for Viv and Duncan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lez be honest, the movie wasn't really that good. It's the perfect example how bad storytelling can ruin a great cast and an amazing production. 
> 
> Still love Duncan
> 
> What a Daddy

Steps.

Strong. Disciplined. Forward.

But Shaky. 

She came towards him, her blonde hair draping in soft waves over her red coat, her eyes looking straight at him, hollow, somewhat frightened despite those 30 heavily armed men behind her, who looked ready to shoot as soon as she gave the command. 

He stood there. 

Composed. Ready for battle.

His whole body hurt. He was burning up. His eye still throbbing from what Blut had done to it. Done to him.

“Why are you doing this?”

“Please, this is our fucking job, remember?”

Anger. She didn’t want to do this, she probably never had. This whole plan seemed rushed, so very unlike her personal thoroughly thought out style. This wasn’t her doing. This was Blut, this was all Blut. And maybe it’s the painkillers fogging his mind, but the more he thought about it, the more he was sure he had heard a hint of sadness behind all that anger. 

“Doesn’t have to be. I’ll still give you a chance to walk out of here alive. For old time’s sake.”

Her steps didn’t stop. Slowly, she came closer, until they were only an arms length apart.

“Where would I go?”

Her voice was filled with bitterness and sorrow. For once, he didn’t have to assume or listen closely for tiny quirks and soft tones. It was all out in the open, as if she had a bit of hope that somehow this would end well.

“I don’t know.” He said nonchalant, looking away through one of the dusty windows at the grey sky. “Triple Oak is nice, this time of year.”

Her lips turned up into a sad smile.

“Maybe I’ll visit once this is all over.”

Out of the corner of his eye he saw some guards load their guns. Vivian was still not moving, seemingly shielding him from the rain of bullets about to be fired. 

“Just close your eyes and hold on tight.”

He stepped forward, his gloves raised up, already firing countless of bullets from behind, as Vivian gripped on tight and buried her head against his shoulder. 

Soon it was all over. Every single man was on the floor, either already dead or still dying. But Vivian was still holding onto him, not yet willing to lift her head or even loosen her grip on his jacket. 

“It’s not over.”

“I know.”

Her voice was still shaky, but calmer than before. 

“You’re-”, He began but stopped and composed himself. “You can let go now.”

“You’re not going to shoot me”, She phrased it like a fact, but it still sounded as if she needed some reassurance, that he wouldn’t betray her.

“No.”

Only now she relaxed, letting his jacket go, which she had previously held onto with a death grip.

“So, what’s the plan?”

He looked at her, still questioning if she was trustworthy. Trustworthy enough to be trusted with a defenseless, hurt Camille.

“You get the girl. I still have some unfinished business with Mr. Blut.”

Vivian was ready to leave but he gripped her arm and pulled her back to face him.

“If anything happens to her, if you hurt her, I will find you. Remember that.”

She wasn’t afraid, at least not on the outside. Her eyes held his gaze, staring back with the mental strength he knew she possessed. 

“I know, Duncan. Your little puppy is safe with me.”

He let go of her arm. 

“Tonight, 8pm, Triple Oak. I’ll be waiting.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some aftercare for Camille

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally just writing this for myself at this point lol

Blut didn’t suffer long, which he regretted after Vivian entered with Camille. The girl was almost gone. A minute later and they would’ve lost her. He took her, careful not to touch any of the bruises, not to hurt her again, and gently placed her on the bed. 

He’d never been a religious person but right now, all he wanted to do was pray. This was out of his hands now. They had pumped her full of drugs, kept her in a sedated state and watched as she wilted away. And now he had her back, he could keep her safe from all the dangers outside, but he didn’t know how she would react to going cold turkey. If she died on his watch, if he lost her again, this time completely, he’d-

“We should get her out of those rags.”

Right, she was still wearing the dirty, days old shirt, that was stained with blood. He wanted to go back, he wanted to make Blut suffer. But he was gone. Dead, probably buried as of now. 

“Or, I should. If she wakes up and sees an old man undressing her, well, it’s not the best way to wake up from a drug induced coma.”

She was right.

“And you should probably get some rest, Duncan.”

He nodded and got up from where he was sitting across the bed, watching her sleep. Finally, some peace for her. Even if she didn’t make it, even with everything that had happened to her, he could at least tell himself that he had tried everything. 

“If she wakes-“

“I’ll tell you.”

He nodded again and left to get himself something to drink and sulk at her kitchen table. 

-

Vivian turned the heat up and slowly pulled the covers back to undress her gently, as if she didn’t want to wake her. She wouldn’t wake up for a few days. Duncan knew that. She knew that. But the old man still needed some reassurance. It’s weird to see him so emotionally attached to a girl he barely knew and deep down, the disgusting feeling of jealousy surfaced inside her. The fact that she knew he had never been attached to her that way not even when they were ‘a thing’, made her somewhat angry. Yes, she was afraid of the Black Kaiser, but she’d be damned if she couldn’t have him. And this girl, this girl had him marching into battle like some damsel in distress did her white knight. 

Suddenly a hand placed itself onto hers.

“M-Mom?”, a soft voice asked.

She didn’t know how to respond, all the jealousy was suddenly gone and replaced by shock and a sudden aching heart.

“Mom?”, this time a bit louder.

“Y-yes.” 

She felt wrong to assume this role that she was never meant to be. She wasn’t maternal, she had never been and she would never be. But still she placed her warm hand onto Camille’s. It wasn’t pleasant. The girl’s hand was cold and sweaty, but it still meant something.

“W-What’s happening to me?” 

In this moment she seemed so very much like a child. It was such an innocent question, like a fearful child that knew for once their parents couldn’t help them. For once they were alone with their pain and their suffering. 

“You’re safe” she pushed out. “You’re safe now.”

She moved her other hand up to caress her hair. It seemed like the right thing to do, like what a mother would do.

“I love you, mom.”

This time Camille’s voice was so soft that she could barely hear it. How would one react to this? Just being forced into the role of an anonymous mother and then having to react to a confession of love. 

“I love you too. Now go to sleep.”

The girl let out a shaking breath and rolled onto her side, closing her eyes hopefully for the remainder of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to add some of the lack of speech and description into this story, I hope it worked.  
> Tell me what y'all be thinking or just spill some tea about why y'all liked/didn't like the movie lol


End file.
